galaxysagafandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade
Description Upgrading '''increases one card's experience by sacrificing another card. As cards gain experience, they increase in level, which increases their ATK and DEF values. The amount of experience gained from upgrading depends on the level, rarity, and power requirement of the sacrificed cards, as well as their element. Stronger, higher-leveled, and higher power cards will earn more experience, as will matching elements between the upgraded card and sacrificed cards. As cards gain levels, they will require more and more experience to reach the next level. Upgrading also costs credits. The exact cost depends on the level of the card being upgraded and the number of cards being sacrificed. As the level of the upgraded card rises, so does the cost to sacrifice a card in order to upgrade. Skill Level A card's skill level can also be raised through upgrading. This is generally done by sacrificing cards with skills, such as Skilled Common cards and Rare or higher cards. Due to the scarcity of certain cards, it is usually impractical to use High Rare or Super Rare cards as a skill upgrader. "Junk Rares" are typically used to upgrade skills. A card's skill level can still be raised even after the card has reached its maximum level. As the skill level of a card increases, the chance of getting a skill up diminishes. '''Notes: *Cards with higher skill levels have a higher chance to skill up a card. *There is a very low chance of getting a skill up from unskilled cards. This has been confirmed for all rarities except Ultra Rare. Some believe that this chance can be improved by sacrificing cards of the same faction as your card. *Origa, Speaker of Secrets always gives a 15% chance to skill up regardless of a card's level or skill level. Upgrading Services Some players offer upgrading services; they upgrade a player's card to its maximum level for a fee of Power Packs or Energy Packs. They may also offer to upgrade a card's skill level. Because upgraders often work with very expensive cards, collateral is often used to ensure honesty on both sides. NOTE: Only allow upgraders you trust to take your cards - there are many dishonest people who will not return your cards! Tips *Because skill levels reset to 1 after fusing, wait until you have fused your cards to raise skill levels. *If you plan on using a fused card, upgrade the component cards to their maximum levels in order to earn the 10% fusion bonus. This ensures that the fused card has the maximum possible attack and defense stats. These "perfect" fused cards are known as "Perfect Max," or PM, cards. *The experience gain from sacrificing a single Common EX card is about equal to the experience gain of 2 of the component Common cards. Since the cost of fusing never changes, when a card has reached level 12, it is more cost efficient to fuse 2 Commons then use the resulting Common EX to upgrade. *Nostarya, Living Journal is a card used specifically for upgrading. She is always worth 300% experience gain. Upgrading: Experience Earned Cards with higher PWR requirement are worth more experience to the upgraded card. Table 1 shows the experience comparisons. These are the percentage gains when upgrading a level 1 card. The quality of the base card does not affect experience gained. Table 1. Experience from commons based on PWR requirement Notes: Common EX cards provide 215% XP of common cards, i.e. 15% total bonus XP. "Great Success" provide 50% bonus XP. If the element of upgrading card and based card match up, 24% bonus XP is applied. TIP: Up to 10 cards can be used at the same time to upgrade a card. When upgrading a level 1 card, using 10 cards at once can result in many times the experience. Upgrading: Experience Needed The experience required for each level is as follows. Each level requires successively more experience to level up. Table 2. Required experience per level The experience gained when upgrading is calculated as follows: : % Gain = Upgrading Card XP / Required XP x 100% For example, using a PWR 2 Common to upgrade a level 5 card, the percentage gain will be: : % Gain = 100/180 * 100% = 55.5556%. The game will display a 56% experience gain. Here is a more complicated example. We use three PWR 9 Common cards and one PWR 2 Common EX card to upgrade a level 8 card. A Great Success occurs, resulting in 50% additional experience. The total experience is (3 x 128 + 215) x 1.5 = 898.5. The percentage gain will be: : % Gain = 898.5/240 * 100% = 374% NOTE: '''This information has not been extensively tested. Upgrade Cost As base card level up, the cost of upgrading increases. '''Table 3. Cost per Upgrading Card From the above considerations, the cost of maxing out a card can be roughly calculated. The cost of leveling stacks each level because of the increase in number of cards required as well as the cost per card used. Thus, the cost of leveling each level will be: : Cost per level = # of cards used per level x cost per upgrading card Here cost per upgrading card are the values given in Table 3. If we supply the upgrading procedure from lvl1 all the way up to lvl 60 with PWR 2 common cards only (each providing 100 XP), it can be roughly calculated that: # of cards used per level = required XP / 100 where required XP are the values given in Table 1. Cost per level is basically multiplication between Table 1 and Table 3 divided by the XP per card. Table 4 shows the rough estimate of the upgrading cost per level if PWR 2 common cards are used all the way up. Table 4. Cost per Level Note: here base card lvl is the destination lvl. As a conclusion, to max out Super Rare EX using lowest quality PWR2 common cards only, roughly 1,229,000 credits are consumed purely for upgrading fees. If the efficient method specified in the Tip above is used, that is to use common cards up to level 12 and then to switch to common EX cards, the cost for upgrading reduces significantly. The following table shows the estimate of the upgrading costs + fusion costs to reach from fresh to desired level. In Table 5, #cards is the cumulative total number of PWR2 cards consumed to reach the level. If higher PWR cards were used, the actual number may be smaller than this. Table 5. Cost to reach level from fresh card (using efficient method) Based on this estimation, finally, the cost of PM making can be estimated. PM means Perfect Max . Table 6. Cost to make PM cards (using efficient method) Hopefully, these estimations create some guideline in budgeting for upgrading before actually doing it.